Unexpected
by TracyCook
Summary: The cast of So Random take a trip to New York and after an encounter with a sarcastic waitress at the Sub Shop things get exciting for them all.  Alex Russo/Tawni Hart Romance!  Femslash!  Also Channy! Please just give it a chance! :p  Read and Review!
1. Meet Me At The Sub Shop

Unexpected

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Alex Russo/Tawni Hart and also Channy! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Meet Me At The Sub Shop

"I can't believe we are going to New York!" Tawni said excitedly as she packed yet another outfit into one of her many suit cases. Sonny shook her head laughing as she watched the blonde. They were only going to be gone for a weekend and she had already packed four suitcases.

"We're only going to be gone for three days Tawn." The brunette said with that bright smile on her face as she packed a rubber chicken. _'You can never be too careful…' _

"Which is why I'm ONLY packing four suitcases Sonny." She stated a grin forming on her pink lips as she zipped up her luggage and ran over to her vanity looking at herself in the mirror. "We're doing a photo shoot you can never be too careful, I don't know what they'll want me to wear." Pausing she turned to raise a confused eyebrow at her friend, pink lips distorted in disgust. "Is that a mustache and a wig?"

Nodding her smile widened across her face as she laughed a little. "You can never be too careful Tawni."

"Okay?" The blonde diva stated, not caring enough to ask what the other girl was preparing for, though it did peak her curiosity. _'Why would she need a wig and a mustache to go to a photo shoot in New York?' _Shrugging her shoulder she reapplied her lip gloss.

Chad made his way into the dressing room without even knocking which earned him a glare from blue eyes. "What are you doing here Chad?"

"Came to see Mah Lady about this amazing romantic weekend we have planned." Smirking at the look of disgust it elicited in the blonde he continued over to his girlfriend wrapping his arm around her shoulders leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Just me and Sonny and a hotel room, should be fun." Sonny blushed brightly, brown eyes glancing away from her friends face out of embarrassment as she laughed nervously.

"Chad!" The brunette said in a high-pitched voice as she slapped her boyfriend's chest. She was still very innocent and felt uncomfortable talking about her sex life in front of anyone. Especially Tawni who would undoubtedly—

"Ewww! Gross!" She groaned out in her whiney voice. Turning around she reached out and took a hold of her luggage. "This weekend is not about you and Sonny's horribly disgusting affections. This weekend is about ME and ME getting my picture taken, so if you don't mind I will be going now I have some pre-photo warm-ups to do!"

"Pre-photo warm-ups?" Sonny asked with confused brown eyes as the blonde made her way out of the dressing room dragging all of her bags, surprisingly.

Chad nodded his head and smiled as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Yeah, you know Sonny. Pre-photo warm-ups." He stated it matter-of-factly, as if it were something that everyone should know about. Now her confused expression only seemed to intensify and the blonde boy suddenly understood as he took in a breath. "Oh that's right. You're a Random so you probably don't know about those. Honestly I'm shocked that they wanted to have a photo shoot of your cast at all, they should have called—"

Seeing her confused eyes quickly turn to those of anger he stopped what he was saying and tried to pull his foot out of his mouth. In his high-pitched voice he added "You. They should have just called you. Psh you don't need the Randoms." Laughing he leant down kissing her forehead while she simply rolled her eyes, still smiling brightly.

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

Upon arrival in New York they all seemed to have different ideas of what they wanted to do. Chad and Tawni both wanted to go shopping, Sonny wanted to explore the city and take pictures, Zora appeared to have mysteriously disappeared as she always did, and the boys wanted to find some place to eat because apparently they were starving. Due to everyone having different ideas of where they wanted to start, they were gathered in the street fighting.

"We can eat anytime! New York is about the fashion!" Tawni shouted in her high-pitched voice placing a manicured hand on her hip as she struck a pose.

"I agree!" Chad said which surprised everyone. Usually the two of them had so much in common that they could not agree on anything, as strange as that was. "I think that we should shop. I feel the need to try on some clothes that make me look good." He emphasized the word good with a smirk. "Then me and Mah Lady can go back to the hotel and she can take them off of me."

"Ewwww!" Tawni, Nico, and Grady all groaned out in annoyance with the words of affection. None of them could stand that Sonny was dating the drama-star.

"Oh shut it Randoms!" He shouted.

Sonny of course was listening to every one's suggestions and trying to devise a plan for them to do everything, that way no one would be unhappy. That was the role that she often seemed to play with her friends and her boyfriend. "We can do everything!" She stated her voice heightening and cracking in excitement. She had never been to New York and it was going to be a great trip if she had any say in matters. "How about we go get something to eat, and then we can explore and go shopping!"

Tawni and Chad seemed pleased as they both smiled and nodded in agreement. Yet, Grady shouted out. "Only one problem!" All of them stared at him shocked.

"What?" The blonde diva questioned crossing her arms over her chest and raising an annoyed eyebrow at her cast-member.

For a moment Nico and Grady exchanged a look that only the two of them could understand and then looked toward the street with curious eyes. "Where do we eat?" They both said before they started down the street scoping out the restaurants in search of the perfect place.

"Seriously?" Tawni and Chad asked at the same time.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

After what seemed like hours to the two whining blondes, the boys had narrowed it down to two restaurants. Both of which were sandwich shops. They really came all the way to New York and wanted to eat what they could eat back in California.

"Either the Late Night Bite, or the Sub Station? But which one?" Grady asked as if it was the most perplexing and important question asked in all of history.

"How about the Sub Station?" Tawni chimed in with a twitch of her eye; she was starting to get a major headache with the boys' immature antics.

"But why?" Nico questioned, stretching the word.

"Because it's right here you dopes!" The blonde responded in nearly a scream as she reached out and grabbed the boys by their ears dragging them toward the sandwich shop. "And because if you two were to contemplate it any longer I wouldn't have any time to shop and then I would probably find a use for the wig and mustache Sonny brought along with her for no apparent reason."

"What does that even mean? Ow, ow, ow!" Nico asked as Grady simply whined out. It appeared that the blonde had finally chosen where they would eat.

As they walked into the sandwich shop Tawni's pink coco-moco-coco lips contorted in disgust as blue eyes glanced around the shop. It was clearly designed to look like a subway. _'Who the hell would want to eat on a subway? I don't even like to take a subway because I'm scared some guy is going to steal my purse.' _Suddenly she tripped over someone sitting against the wall, glancing down she realized it was a hobo. "Ahh! Don't steal my purse!" She screamed running to hide behind Sonny who was laughing at her best friend, as well as her boyfriend who had an equally appalled look on his face.

"Tawn, I think that they are actors dressed up to make it feel more like a Subway in here."

"Why would anyone want to dress up like a hobo?" She asked with horror in her voice before thinking about the earlier conversation she had with Sonny. Smirking she stated. "Oh, so that's why you brought the mustache and wig!" Letting out a proud squeak at finally figuring it out, the smile was wiped clean off her face when she was nudged by the brunette.

"No! That is not why I brought the mustache and wig! Now let's eat!"

All of them stared at Sonny who was obviously growing agitated with her friends and their pointless banter, as she pushed them toward the table telling them to sit down. They all obliged taking their seats and all growing silent as Sonny smiled brightly. "That's better! Soo… what are you guys going to get?" She asked laughing a little too excitedly.

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

Alex was currently working at the Sub Station, though she was more talking with Mason than actually waiting tables. Not that they were packed or anything. They were never packed. Smiling up at her boyfriend she continued to flip through the pages of the magazine she was looking at nonchalantly as Justin ran around the shop picking up people's dishes and taking their orders. It was just another ordinary day of work for her.

"Alex do you think you could get that table?" Justin asked his younger sister as he carried some more dishes to the back; he was hoping to have a break from waiting so that he could clean them.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" She asked in a sarcastic voice as she licked her fingers in order to flip another page of her magazine. Mason smiling at his girlfriend finding her wittiness adorable in a strange mean way. It was something that made Alex Russo, Alex Russo, and he loved every part of her.

"Just do it Alex!" He shouted from the back of the shop.

Groaning out she closed the magazine she had been working oh so hard to read, rolled her large brown eyes at her boyfriend who was smiling and enjoying her pain a little too much, then stood to her feet. "The things I do for him!"

"I know, you really ought to not work yourself so hard my love." Mason said with a wink which only earned a scowl from his girlfriend as she grabbed onto the pen and pad that had been ignored on the counter and started toward the table of teenagers who had just entered the sub shop. Honestly she had not even noticed anyone come in.

Glancing over the table she realized what an assortment of odd and unfamiliar faces littered it. She had never seen any of them before, not in town or at school. They must be visiting? Laughing out loudly she said sarcastically to herself. "And they come here? Sucks for them."

To the right of the table sat a handsome young man, he looked like a pretty boy with his long blonde hair hanging across his face and his charming grin. His arm was wrapped around a girl she assumed was his girlfriend, or maybe just a random girl, he looked like he could easily be a player. The brunette he was holding seemed a bit too smiley for Alex's liking, and she kept telling jokes and laughing, a lot. _'Jeeze…'_

Next to them sat two very dorky looking boys who were blowing straw wrappers at each other and laughing. They seemed to be close friends, or maybe even boyfriends? _'Ew… gross images…' _It was not exactly that they were both men she found gross, just the thought of them in particular.

Finally large brown eyes landed on the blonde girl sitting at the far end of the table. She seemed to have secluded herself from the rest of them as she crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes at the boys who were now burping their alphabet. Alex could not help but allow her eyes to wander the other girl, she appeared to be EVERYTHING that she hated, yet she was also very attractive. Enticing even. Her eyes moved across the girl's beautiful face and down to her pink shiny lips. _'Ew…' _She thought but her body was not reacting in disgust.

Moving her eyes even further she allowed them to follow her neckline, down over her beautiful body and bright pink and yellow floral clothing. Raising an eyebrow at that. What kind of clothes were those? Her eyebrow only raised higher as she saw the pink manicured nails. _'Okay I definitely am going to hate her… she looks like a completely plastic bitch.' _Yet as she reached the table she had to remind herself to breath as shining blue eyes came into contact with her own. _'God what is wrong with me?'_

"Miss, we have a busy day planned can you take our orders?" Chad nearly demanded from across the table, but the brunette waitress did not even take notice of him. This was not something he had expected when he came to New York. Everyone knew who Chad Dylan Cooper was!

"Miss." He started again, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex responded despondently as she continued to look at the blonde diva. _'God she's just so pretty… everything I hate, but pretty.'_

Chad is absolutely hating the fact that they had run into a beautiful young girl and she was paying all of her attentions to Tawni when she should be paying attention to him. Fawning over him not her!

Groaning out in annoyance she turns to look at the young pretty boy. "Fine! What do you want?"

'Uh. Thanks." He stated in an upset voice. "I just want a water."

"All that for a water?" She asked with a raise of an eyebrow at him, holding back from saying anything ruder to him. It was work after all.

"Alex be nice to the customers!" Justin shouted again from the back.

"Sorry. What can I get for the rest of you?" She asked in an uncaring tone as once again she met the blonde girl's eyes and felt her breath catch. _'Okay what the hell is wrong with me? Am I sick?'_

"I'll just have a water too." Tawni said with a bright pink smile as she added. "Oh and can I get a pink umbrella in it!"

"Of course you can." Alex responded despite herself. Despite how much she wanted to just tell the diva to shove it. She hated girls like that, girls who thought they were better than everyone else, girls who thought they could get anything that they wanted, girls who—_'Well, girls like me! Only she's worse cause she's wearing all that pink crap.'_

"What!" Chad shouted out in his high-pitched voice, used to getting everything he wanted. Glaring over he squinted his blue eyes at the blonde who was now clapping her hands and smiling as if she had won. "I want a pink umbrella too!" His voice had grown so high, and as he realized what he had said he quickly deepened his voice and put on his charming smile. "—I mean I want a blue umbrella!"

"One water coming up." The brunette said in a monotone voice earning a pout from the young man. _'Ooh this is fun.' _"Now for the rest of you?"

As the boys and Sonny gave their orders Tawni found herself smiling and looking toward the waitress. She wasn't blonde, and her style needed some work, but she found herself thinking that this girl reminded her of someone she liked. Someone like her. Not to mention that she was also extremely gorgeous, but that thought made absolutely no sense to her. _'No one is as gorgeous as me…' _Still, she could not stop staring. Her sarcastic responses how she treated Chad like shit and treated her great. She loved it. _'Then also she is gorgeous.' _Her mind nagged once more.

Alex finished getting the orders feeling herself start to blush under the blue eyes of the beautiful blonde. Alex Russo did a lot of things, she defiled property, she stole money, she used magic improperly, but she did not blush! _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _"Alright I'll get your orders right away."

Walking back toward her boyfriend she grew shocked when he grabbed her by the arm and held her protectively. "What was with that?"

"Ow!" She yelled out pulling her arm away. "What was with what? God Mason what the hell?"

"What was with the way you were looking at that blonde?" He practically growled.

"Him?" She snorted pointing a finger at the pretty boy sitting with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"No, not him." Mason stated in a monotone British accent as he turned to point at the blonde female sitting at the far end of the table. "I'm talking about her."

"Her?" Alex asked her voice staying even and never wavering. She may not be the master of wizardry, and she may not be the most intelligent A plus student, but she definitely was the master of lying with a straight face. "I was not looking at her any differently than I look at all blonde bitches who think they are better than me."

Moving closer to her he whispered against her ear. Being a werewolf obviously made him a lot more overprotective of her than other boyfriends. "I can smell arousal on you Alex and it damned well better be for me, because I do not know that girl and I will have no problem tearing her throat out if you try anything with her."

"God okay. Jeeze dog breathe much?" She asked pushing her boyfriend away.

"I'm not joking around Alex. You're mine."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: Adding to my other stories today as well hopefully, but I got this random idea while watching a bunch of WOWP and SWAC, I was like hm my two favorite characters why not put them in a couple? No one will probably read it but me haha but hey hakunamatata! I just liked the idea and went with it.

Please review if you want me to add more!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Closed

Unexpected

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Alex Russo/Tawni Hart and also Channy! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Closed

The food at the Sub Station had not been that great, it definitely was not better than shopping at all of the amazing designer clothing stores. The theme of the restaurant was disturbing, unsanitary, and unfriendly. It was altogether not a place that Tawni Hart would ever step foot in without being forced to do so or out of pure agitation, and yet she found herself headed to do just that. Walking down that same street toward that subway themed sad excuse of a restaurant and why? Honestly she had no idea.

Okay she had some form of an idea, but it made absolutely no sense to her. That entire day she had found herself thinking about that waitress, she hadn't even caught her name, but she had definitely stood out to her. Not only was she drop-dead-gorgeous, she was also sarcastic and clever and something about her made her want to see her again. This never happened to the blonde; even the muscular tween gladiators could not keep her attention for an entire day.

"What is wrong with me?" She mumbled as she dodged a few people on the busy street, internally praying that no one mugged her or stole her purse because no one knew where she was.

She had not told the cast where she was going partially because they all seemed too busy but mostly because she was embarrassed by it. How would she explain that the brunette waitress at a random sub shop in New York had completely taken over her mind just from one simple lunch? She couldn't and so the blonde snuck out. Sonny would have probably called this romantic or something. _'She's always just so… Sonny.'_

Glancing up blue eyes came into contact with the Sub Station and a smile formed on her pink coco-moco-coco lips as she felt her heart pounding excitedly in her chest. Yet as she reached the front door her heart dropped as she read the sign that was turned out to face her. "Closed?"

It was still fairly early she had not expected the restaurant to be closed. Blue eyes wandered toward the sign with their hours and she realized that it said it would be open for another hour. "What?" Raising an eyebrow she glanced back into the glass door seeing the brunette from earlier talking with some other girl dressed up in a rather strange attire. "People in New York think that the strangest things qualify as fashion… is that a fruit dress?"

An irrational jealousy filled her as she watched the two girls joke around. She just looked so beautiful when she smiled, and the way that her eyes brightened. Tawni wanted to be the one to cause that reaction. Not that she had any claim over her if they were romantically involved or whatever, she was just a stranger after all.

For just a moment she debated on whether or not she should knock or just return to the hotel and go to sleep alone pretending that this woman never came into her life. She would probably look crazy to her anyway. But, as the two girls hugged she grew furious. _'She's mine.' _And before she noticed her actions matched her irrational thoughts as the blonde diva strummed her manicured hand against the glass door.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Alex was in the middle of sharing what had happened earlier with her best friend Harper, who was finding it equally amusing. As far as she knew the brunette wizard had a lot of secrets but being interested in women had never been one of them. "That is so ridiculous, Mason should know by now that you love him."

"I know right? He's so overly protective of me it's annoying."

"At least you have a boyfriend." Harper responded with a smile, she often hid her true feelings inside. All of these years she had been madly in love with Justin, Alex's brother and it killed her that she could not be with him. He never seemed to want her.

"True. It would suck to be single like you." She said without censoring her thoughts, a very common occurrence. "No offence." She added as if it were a band aid that would fix what she had said. Luckily her best friend did not take the brunette's harsh words to heart on most occasions and it actually didn't bother her.

With a wave of her hand the redhead shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "None taken." After thinking about it for a moment the curiosity got the best of her and she asked. "Who was this blonde girl he thought you liked anyway?"

Suddenly both girls' eyes snapped in the direction of the front door. Alex had locked up early as she often did when she was in charge and she was worried that it was one of her parents so her heart began to race. Brown eyes widened in realization that it was definitely not her parents on the other side of the door, what she saw shocked her. It was the same blonde from earlier, the one that Mason had accused her of liking, this only caused her heart to pound even quicker. _'Oh god what is she doing here? I'm gonna have a freaking heart attack!'_

"It was her." Alex finally forced through her lips as she raised a hand pointing at the blonde who was now smiling brightly through the glass door at her. _'Why the hell is she here?' _She thought as Harper stared up at her with confused eyes, undoubtedly wondering the exact same thing

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: Well I got two reviews so I decided I would add another chapter to this fic and see if people liked where it went. I know that the couple is not all that popular but I hope that you all enjoy it. :) If you do click the button at the bottom and tell me, if you hate it do the same! It will make my day! Anyhow thank you all of my amazing readers! I know that it is a short chapter but I didn't get all that many reviews! So if y'all want more give me some love!

-Tracy Cook


	3. A Walk To Remember

Unexpected

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Alex Russo/Tawni Hart and also Channy! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 3

A Walk To Remember

"So your boyfriend said if he saw you with her he would rip out her throat?" Harper asked in a worried high-pitched voice as she followed her best friend frantically toward the front door. Hoping that she would ignore the blonde, it would be best for everyone if they did not upset the werewolf.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"And you have absolutely no feelings for her; you don't even know her name? You don't even know if she has a name?" The redhead continued worriedly as Alex reached out in order to unlock the front door.

"Pretty much." Alex stated despondently with a smirk at her friend before turning back to the door unlocking it, brown eyes connecting with the shining blues on the other side of the glass. _'God she is gorgeous… And again everything I hate… she has on a giant flower headband for Christ's sake! But look at that damn smile.'_

"Then what the heck do you think you are doing?" Harper asked reaching out grabbing ahold of the brunette wizard's arm pulling her friend away from the door making her face her. "Are you out of your mind Alex! I mean obviously you are because of all the crazy things you do all the time, always putting yourself and others in danger, but are you really going to sneak behind your boyfriend's back?" The wizard raised an eyebrow at her friend as she pulled her arm away from her. "He could kill you and her! Alex—" When she realized as usual she was not getting through to the other woman she let out a sigh and waved her hand. "—Do whatever you want, I tried."

"Thanks." Alex said with a smug grin as she turned back around witnessing a very shocked and confused looking blonde on the other side of the door.

Tawni pointed one of her manicured nails toward the lock and asked in a sarcastic and agitated tone. "Are you going to let me in or not? Because I have much more important things I could be doing right now than standing outside of a poorly themed restaurant."

Harper scoffed at the blonde's attitude knowing immediately that the other girl thought she was better than both of them, perhaps better than anyone. It made no sense to her why her best friend even cared to know this girl, let alone risk their lives to spend time with her; she usually hated girls like that. Alex was confused as to why she liked the blonde as well, those things that should have turned her off. That sarcastic tone and the way that she insulted the Sub Shop _'Not that it didn't deserve it.' _These things should have annoyed her, but instead they excited her.

Reaching out she opened the door allowing the blonde to come inside. "Sorry." The brunette apologized which shocked her best friend.

"Sorry?" Harper whispered out in shock.

"Don't you have things to do Harper?" Alex asked trying her best to subtly hint at the redhead that she wanted her to leave so that she could be alone with the blonde.

The naïve girl did not catch on to the hint though and looked up thinking it over, trying to remember what she could possibly have to do that evening. "Well, no I don't think so. My family is out of town, and as we both know I don't have a boyfriend." She paused to laugh awkwardly at herself which earned her a raised eyebrow and disgusted scowl from the stranger standing in the shop. "So no Alex I think I'm free all night, in fact I thought I was staying with you—"

"Harper!" She said in an agitated voice hoping to knock some sense into her babbling friend. Sometimes it took a moment for the redhead to catch on to what she was saying.

For a moment they all stood around in complete silence staring back and forth as Harper tried to figure out what the other girls knew that she didn't. Brown eyes were subtly signaling toward the blonde and suddenly the redhead slapped her head in realization. "Oh, sorry Alex I didn't understand." She laughed uncomfortably before saying in a squeaky voice. "You just want to spend time with your new best friend, I'll just be leaving." With that she ran out of the sandwich shop leaving two girls behind staring at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Uh, is she always that emotional?" Tawni questioned pointing after the girl who had just fled the scene crying.

"Yeah. It's a thing." She said not really knowing how to explain what had just happened. A lot of the time Harper could be embarrassing and for whatever reason the wizard cared to impress this blonde. _'Not that I understand that…' _ "Anyhow, what brings you back by, I don't wager it's because you loved the food. Did you forget something?" Alex asked with a smirk.

A light blush fell across the blonde's cheeks which she quickly tried to push away, that was not something that she did. Tawni Hart was too amazing to be impressed by peoples words, especially when they aren't even flattering words. Placing a hand on her hip she struck a confident pose and smiled. "Actually yes, I forgot something." The brunette raised an eyebrow at her statement awaiting what she had lost, more than likely it was in the lost in found. _'Unless it's that ipod I sold that to a kid…' _"I forgot to ask your name."

Alex couldn't hold back as she burst into laughter which completely discouraged and annoyed the blonde. Anyone would be lucky for her to come all this way just to ask their name, guys and girls all around would kill for that from the star. So why was she laughing at her. Blue eyes widened. "You came all this way to ask me my name?" She laughed some more.

Tawni tapped her heel-clad foot on the floor scowling at the shorter girl as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'll have you know a lot of people would kill just for me to ask their name." Her blue eyes glared directly into brown, twitching due to her anger with the situation. People did not laugh at her!

Realizing that she had upset the blonde her laughter quickly came to a halt. "Look, I'm flattered, really." She said a little too sarcastically for the diva's liking, who simply stuck out her bright pink bottom-lip pouting. _'God she is such a bitch… but she is cute when she pouts… but jeezus Christ really? She wants me to be grateful that she asked my name? What does she think she's a queen?.. who am I kidding I wouldn't even be grateful if a queen asked my name, fuck this." _"I just don't really know who you are, and it's a little strange—"

Tawni gasped "You don't know who I am? I am Tawni Hart from the hit show So Random!" She stated proudly with a smug grin on her features. This was obviously a very proud woman, pride was something Alex crushed she didn't coddle.

"Never heard of it." She said in a monotone and uncaring voice as brown eyes glanced away from the face she found oddly cute as the blonde once again gasped at hearing this news. "If you want to get to know me that's cool, I'm down for that, but I'm not going to praise you and follow you around like an obsessed fan. Because honestly I have no idea who you are."

Chewing on her bottom lip the blonde star considered going home but something drew her to the brunette. She was so different than anyone she had ever met, because she didn't coddle her and do whatever she said. Because she didn't chase her around and obsess over her, treat her like a goddess. "Fine." She said in that high-pitched whiney voice.

"Okay, so let's go for a walk or something?" Alex asked with a grin as she opened the door for Tawni.

"A walk? I don't really do walks." She said in a sarcastic and annoyed voice, the last thing she wanted was to scuff up the new designer heels she had bought today. "Maybe we could go to a nice restaurant?"

"It's a walk or nothing miss Hart." The brunette wizard said with a smirk as she watched the blonde debate if she really wanted to go on a walk, it was adorable.

"Fine." She stated through grit teeth as she walked out the door that Alex had held open for her. "I'll scuff up my new designer shoes just to spend time with some random girl at the sandwich shop."

"Good. I'm Alex by the way."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

They had been walking for nearly a half an hour and all that Tawni had talked about was the show she was on, occasional mentions of her friends, her hair, her car, and her clothing. Oh let us not forget all of the talk about her fans and the beaches of LA. Alex was slowly growing agitated as all of her suspicions became realities. This girl was gorgeous because that was all that there was to her, she was the type of girl who would spend hours on her appearance, let no one else in and treat everyone like they were beneath her while having no real hobbies or enjoyable qualities at all. She was skin deep.

"And that was the first show I was ever on, sadly I had to share the spot light with Chad the blonde boy who was at lunch with me." The blonde said adding a disgusted scowl at the mention of the young man.

Alex had had about enough listening to Tawni talk about herself. "So I guess you really are one of those girls."

"One of those girls?"

"Yeah you know." The blonde turned to look into brown eyes with confused and upset blues, apparently she had no idea what she meant. This was only made even more obvious when she spoke.

"No Alex, the girl who has known me for about half an hour, enlighten me. What kind of girl am I?" She stretched her voice which came off high, whiny, and shaking with anger. She was now completely facing the shorter woman with both of her manicured hands planted firmly on her hips.

Letting out a laugh the brunette looked away unable to look into those hurt blue eyes because for whatever reason she actually gave a damn that her words had hurt her and that was not something that Alex did. She did not care when she hurt people, especially when she was simply telling the truth. "You are one of those girls who only go skin deep. I mean yeah you are freaking gorgeous, but that's all you've got going for you."

Tawni gasped. "I have more than that going for me, I'm Tawni Hart!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know but what do you actually enjoy doing?" The wizard asked finally able to look into those angry blue eyes again as she spoke. "You don't like going outside, you don't like playing games, you don't like painting, school, reading, you don't like anything! All you like to do is things that focus around your image and one day all that beauty is going to fade and you will get fat." The blonde gasped at that lifting her hand to her lips. "And ugly." Another over-exaggerated gasp escaped the other woman's lips. "And you will be alone 'cause let's face it who in their right mind would want to be friends with someone who will always love themselves more?"

Now completely furious the blonde towered over the brunette, both of them standing in the middle of the park paying no attention to the looks they were receiving from people passing them by. Tawni was extremely angry while Alex was simply laughing at how upset she was. It was demeaning and she was not going to let her win.

"There is more to me than my image!" The blonde shouted. "Besides you aren't exactly little miss sunshine!"

Alex laughed sarcastically rolling her brown eyes as she now crossed her arms across her chest. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so! Maybe I do care a little too much about my image but what do you have going for you? You don't like anything anymore than I do! You don't like the popular crowd, you don't like the unpopular crowd, you don't like school! The only pride you have is when you do something that breaks the rules or breaks the law, and you are rude to pretty much everyone. Even strangers that make the first move and try and be your friend! And to top it all off you don't even have image, your fashion sense is hardly what I would call astonishing!" With that she flipped her hair and smiled smugly. "So maybe all I have is my image, but what do you have?"

Again the brunette rolled her eyes she had plenty of things going for her right? Thinking it over for a moment she realized that all she really had going for her was her boyfriend and her best friend and even they got annoyed with her on a regular basis. Letting out an annoyed laugh she said. "Well thanks, aren't you so sweet. Now not only have you pointed out that I pretty much suck at life and picking my clothes, you have wasted the last hour of my life."

"What life?" Tawni asked with a smirk. "You're job at the Sub Station!"

Suddenly things got awkwardly silent between the two of them and Alex started to think over the blonde diva's words. She was kind of right. She was failing out of school, she had a boyfriend who she fought with and lied to all of the time pretending to be someone she wasn't just to be with, and a best friend who constantly told her she didn't care enough about her. Her family would probably disown her if they could find someone willing to take her, and as a wizard she was a failure. "You're right." She whispered. "I'm a failure."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right!" The blonde said in a proud voice feeling as if she had won the argument. Which of course was one of her favorite things. She loved to win. _'So then why do I feel so bad that she looks so sad…?'_

"Yeah, of course you are." Alex laughed dryly. "You know you're kind of a bitch."

Tawni gasped at this. "Well you're kind of rude and bitter."

"So this only begs one question." The brunette said as she moved closer to the blonde who's blue eyes widened in fear.

"What?" She squeaked out in a high-pitched worried voice as she tried to back away only to be stopped by hands on her hips holding her in place. She had no idea who this girl was aside from her name, for all she knew the shorter woman could be a killer. Maybe she stalked gorgeous blondes took them on walks to the park and murdered them. _'Except I was kinda the one who stalked her.. but that's not the point what is she doing! Why are her lips so close to mine?' _

"If I hate pretty much everything about you, then why the hell have you been on my mind all day? Why did my heart nearly leap out of my chest when I saw you at the door? Why do I blush, even though I never blush, ever, every single time I look into your eyes?" Pausing from her questions Alex realized that her lips were only a few inches away from the blondes and she again blushed. She could feel the way that Tawni's hot breath caressed her own lips; she could smell the scent of her pink lip gloss. That same pink lip gloss she hated. Brown eyes glanced down to her lips before returning to her blue eyes. "Why in the world do I want to kiss you so freaking bad?"

"Um… I'm not sure." The blonde squeaked out, and although she was terrified she found that she wanted her to kiss her just as badly. She practically needed it. There was something that had drawn her to the waitress earlier and as much as she did not want to want her, she found that she did want her.

Laughing in a deep and husky lust filled voice the brunette lifted a hand running it along Tawni's cheek before gently tracing her fingers over the skin of her neck, enjoying the way that the blonde shivered under her touch. Then without warning she pulled her closer to her and Alex captured those pink lips she had hated with her own in a passionate and heated kiss. One that took both girls' breathe away.

"Mmm…" The diva moaned into the kiss as she dug manicured nails into the brunette's back eliciting a moan from her as well. Both of them trying to eliminate any space between their bodies, loving the way that they fit together perfectly. Tawni shook and moaned out as Alex pulled her bottom lip between her teeth suckling on it and biting down on it a little too hard. Normally she would have pulled away from something that caused her pain and whined about it for hours on end, but in this instance she found a heated arousal and need forming between her legs. She wanted the brunette, needed her, then and there, no matter the repercussions.

Pulling out of the kiss the taller girl stared down into lust-filled brown eyes, enjoying the sound that the brunette made as she breathed heavily due to the intensity of their kiss. The way that her lips had swollen and were coated in a mix of saliva. It was extremely attractive to her, Alex was extremely attractive to her. "I want you, right now."

"But where?" Alex asked knowing that they could not go back to her apartment and sleep together. She had never slept with anyone. Sure she had made out pretty hard-core but she had never slept with a guy she dated and had definitely not slept with a girl. Not to mention there was Mason to worry about. Yet one glance up into pleading darkened blue eyes and she knew just how badly the blonde really wanted, and she also knew that "Tawni Hart" probably always got what she wanted. Plus she herself had never wanted someone so bad.

"My hotel room, let's go." Tawni said tugging at the other girl's shirt.

Usually Alex was not one to worry about what would happen tomorrow, she just winged things, but in this case she didn't know if she should. She had a boyfriend and she loved him, and he would quite possibly kill Tawni if they did do anything. "Please?" The blonde whispered against her neck biting down on the sensitive spot right below her neck. "I have never wanted someone so badly, come on." She tugged once again at her shirt with those stupid manicured nails.

"Okay…" Alex agreed allowing the blonde to pull her down the street and catch a cab; she knew that the next few hours of her life would probably be the best. And she would worry about cleaning the mess after making it, it was after all what she did best.

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: This is not the most popular story I have ever written but I am really enjoying writing it so I am going to continue. I love Alex and Tawni, both are my favorite characters from some of my favorite Disney shows! :) Anyhow if y'all are enjoying this show me some love! Thank you to my amazing reviewers!

Please review if you want me to add more! The next chapter will be M rated and sexual! :) So if you are looking forward to that click the button at the bottom and encourage me! Hehe.

-Tracy Cook


	4. A Night to Forget

Unexpected

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Alex Russo/Tawni Hart and also Channy! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 4

A Night to Forget

Alex found that her guilt about Mason was numbed quite a bit by the movement of pink lips against her own in the taxi cab. It nearly sickened her how delicious and chocolate-y the other girls lips tasted, undoubtedly due to the massive amounts of lip gloss she coated on them daily. Yet, she could not get enough of them and continued to moan out as Tawni's wet tongue ran against her own and her perfect, fake tanned, body pressed tightly against her own.

"Mm… god, how far is this damn hotel?" The wizard groaned out in annoyance it seemed as if they had been making out in the back seat of the car for hours. Not that she minded, she just knew that she would end up taking it further and for whatever reason she didn't want to do so in a taxi.

"We're almost there." Tawni responded in her high pitched voice that appeared to have deepened due to the lust she was experiencing. Alex found it extremely irresistible the way that blue eyes darkened and the blonde's lips pouted out swollen and saliva coated from kissing.

"Good, because if we don't get there soon I'm gonna take you right here." She breathed out hotly against the blonde's lips.

Smirking and raising an eyebrow at the brunette she pulled away to stare into dark brown eyes. _'She really is stunning…' _"Is that so?"

Alex rolled her eyes and let out a groan as she pulled the other girl into a lip-bruising kiss, biting down on her sweet bottom lip pulling it between her teeth and sucking on it. Enjoying both the taste as well as the moans of pleasure escaping the diva's throat. Pulling away she whispered against Tawni's lips, her voice cracking. "Don't be cocky, It's not because you're you or anything. I'm just extremely horny."

For just a moment hurt passed across blue eyes and the blonde's mouth fell open, shocked. _'How the heck could anyone say such a thing to Tawni Hart!' _Partially her ego had taken a blow, but there was another part of her that was hurt by the comment. The part of her that actually cared to matter to the brunette, this part had never hurt before. She knew that she mattered to people and if she didn't they were not worth her time, she would never work for their attentions. Luckily she was distracted from her perplexing and annoying feelings as the taxi came to a stop.

"Stop looking so shocked and show me the way to your room." She stated reaching out taking those manicured hands in her own, pulling the taller girl out of the taxi. _'I hate her stupid pink nails… I bet she spends hundreds of dollars on them a day.'_

Snapping back to reality Tawni's playful smirk returned to her lips and she pulled Alex's body flush against her own, leaning down and capturing her lips in a passion-filled kiss. Tongues dancing, bodies moving against one another as the blonde pushed her soon to be lover through the hotel, each taking turns trying to gain control by pushing the other against a wall in the hallway and pinning them down. When they finally did reach the room the blonde diva had to pull away in order to unlock the door and take a necessary breath, which was cut short as lips latched to hers again and she was pushed into the hotel room. _'Thank god I'm not sharing with Sonny or something… not that I would care.'_

Considering that it was a single bed hotel room it was not all that difficult to find the bed located at the center of the room, which the brunette could not have been more happy about. She hated any extra work that hindered her from getting what she wanted after all. Pushing Tawni back onto the bed she straddled her hips still pressing their lips together in an ongoing kiss. Running her tongue against the diva's she smirked into the kiss at the sounds that escaped her throat, it made her feel proud and also managed to make her wet and excited, despite herself. She knew that she should be feeling guilty, but she would tackle that obnoxious feeling later.

Alex pushed her knee between the blonde's thighs feeling her heated arousal against her own thigh as she pressed against it, eliciting more moaning as the blonde diva pulled away. "Mm, that feels so good." She dug her manicured nails into the wizards neck causing her to moan out also as she began grinding against the woman beneath her.

With each passionate kiss, bite, and touch, articles of clothing were discarded and thrown around the room and now both women were clad only in their panties. Brown eyes wandered over the spray-tanned skin of the woman beneath her and she could not help but see a different side of her. What was under the clothes. The vulnerable, selfless, exposed girl that was simply that a girl. The blonde even appeared a little self-conscious, covering up her body and blushing softly, which Alex found oddly adorable. Still, not wanting her to remain timid she gently ran her fingers over perfect arms before taking Tawni's hands in her own and leaning down pressing their naked chests together, unable to suppress the moan of excitement.

"Why are you covering up, aren't you "The Tawni Hart?" She teased pressing her full lips gently against the bottom of the blonde's jaw.

"Yes, you're right I am Tawni Hart. Why should I cover up, I am beautiful!" She smiled uncertainly, her voice quavering just a little which the wizard caught on to. It was kind of funny how some one who spoke so confidently could feel so nervous under her eyes.

With another soft kiss she whispered. "You are beautiful."

"Of course I am—wait, what did you say?" Tawni questioned in a shocked high pitched voice as she looked down at the gorgeous woman whose body was dangerously close to her own, making it exceedingly difficult to actually focus.

"Why so shocked? I'm sure you hear it all the time." Alex realized that the words came out a little more jealous than sarcastic and that bothered her. Why the hell should she care if other people thought the other girl was beautiful. It was only a one night stand, she had a boyfriend, and she did not plan on starting a relationship of any sort. The blonde would return to L.A. and she would remain in New York.

"Well yes, but never when I am—" Blushing she shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind, now where were we?" She diverted pulling the brunette against her trying to kiss her only to be rejected momentarily. Brown eyes met blue and Alex allowed her fingers to crawl over the sensitive skin of the other's stomach toward her exposed breasts which she stopped at running her fingertips over hardened nipples. Earning a shake of Tawni's body as well as louder moaning than earlier.

"You are beautiful, every single part of you." Smirking she moved to the diva's neck pressing her lips against the skin she found there, still teasing her nipples with her fingertips as she kissed down the perfect neck. Gently running her tongue against her pulse point as she reached it feeling wetness pool between her own thighs at the reactions that she was receiving.

She found herself even more turned on knowing that she was affecting the other woman in such ways, then at the thought of actually being pleasured herself. Which was weird, because she was notorious for being selfish, especially when it came to sex. It was always about her pleasure with Mason, in fact she absolutely refused to please only him. Yet she found herself intrigued and turned on at the thought of going down on Tawni and pleasuring her all night long. This thought actually earned a blush from her which she completely ignored.

Unable to actually concentrate on the words, which was a large feat considering that those words were calling her beautiful, she closed her blue eyes and arched her back allowing herself to get as much of the touch as possible. She had never felt anything so amazing as when the brunette's skilled fingers teased her flesh.

Biting down on her bottom lip she suppressed a louder moan as lips moved over her collar toward her breasts, heated breath tickling the sensitive hardened nipple before leaning closer. Alex ran her tongue around the nub smirking each and every time that the blonde diva whimpered and shook, digging her nails deep into her scalp. Which it appeared actually turned her on, those damn pink nails actually turned her on. "Mm…" She moaned out huskily as she sucked the perfect nipple between her lips circling it with her tongue, Tawni's skin tasted as sweet as her lips. It was intoxicating and she wanted to taste more.

Moving her lips downward she tucked her fingers into the blonde's pink panties. _'Shocker.' _Pulling them over her thighs and throwing them across the room. Only pulling back from her attentions to the blonde's perfect breasts to look over her newly exposed skin. She looked beautiful and she was practically dripping with wetness and arousal. _'All because of me… I did that to Tawni Hart… oh fucking jeezus now I'm calling her by her full name.'_

Gently Alex kissed and teased the soft skin of the blonde's stomach as she made her way downward, feeling the muscles tense with each touch, she could tell that the other girl was nervous. She herself would probably be if she did not have too much pride to admit it. Allowing her fingers to take control of the attentions to Tawni's breasts she ran her tongue downward circling it around her bellybutton before dipping inside, smirking and chuckling under her breath as the diva moaned out and opened her legs in want and obvious need for her.

The brunette reached her destination and what she saw baffled her, complete arousal. The other girl was drenched, and she could not wait to taste her. Just the scent itself was intoxicating and delicious.

Tawni was digging her nails deep into the dark locks of her soon to be lover, pushing her toward the destination that she hoped to achieve in the very near future. Honestly she had no idea how much longer she could last, this was tested as Alex ran her tongue along the inside of her thigh teasing her before biting down. Groaning out in frustration earned her a raise of an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Hurry up!" She demanded in a very Tawni-like fashion.

Smirking playfully the brunette leant back down running her tongue painfully slow across the inside of the blonde's other thigh earning her another groan of dissatisfaction. She wanted to juice it just a little bit longer but found herself growing dizzy with desire to taste the other's arousal. Unable to resist any longer she leant forward running her tongue along the other girl's wet entrance earning practically a scream from the diva, for just a moment she worried that someone might hear, but that passed as she started to run her tongue along her entrance devouring the sweetness before sucking Tawni's clit between her lips and suckling on it.

Tawni had never felt anything like this in her lifetime, it was amazing, she was feeling unable to breathe, unable to think, all she could do was thrash around screaming out Alex's name and digging her nails so deep into the other girl's skin that she was certain she would draw blood.

"Oh god Alex, don't stop! Mm… I'm going to come!"

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: They had sex! Wanna see what happens from here then review and I will add another chapter. :) I know I left it at a cliffhanger, but we know what happens. Haha I have homework to do… could wait to add to this til I did a whole sex scene but I expect to have MANY more sex scenes in this fic. :) So no worries. There will be plenty more where this is coming from.

Assuming y'all review that is! Hehe.

-Tracy Cook


	5. Not Easily Forgotten

Unexpected

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Alex Russo/Tawni Hart and also Channy! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Not Easily Forgotten

Normally Tawni would have selfishly basked in the pleasure of the many orgasms that the brunette had just given her, but for some reason the blonde diva was not only feeling obligated to reciprocate, she was also excited to do so. She wanted to make Alex scream her name as she had just done, she wanted her to realize how amazing Tawni Hart could be, and most importantly she wanted to taste her sweetness. Flipping her over and pinning down her arms suddenly earned a shocked yelp from the other woman who was now staring up at her lover with glazed over lust-filled eyes.

"Mm god I just decided it is so fucking sexy when you take control." She mumbled in a deep and husky voice before chuckling under her breath and waiting expectantly as the wetness and desire intensified between her thighs.

"Well, get used to it girl! Tawni Hart is always in control!" The blonde said, somehow managing to flip her hair without the use of either of her hands.

Rolling brown eyes and shaking her head Alex smirked "Could have fooled me a few minutes ago."

Ignoring the comment and trying to force away the blush on her cheeks Tawni leant down grinding her hips against the wizard's, earning a deep moan from her. This gave the blonde satisfaction as she leant even closer running her tongue along Alex's neck before sucking at the skin. Now the woman beneath her was shaking as brown eyes closed and her breathing grew shallow.

It was ridiculous the way that her body reacted to this woman. The way that a simple gesture that many men, including her own boyfriend, had done on many occasions could affect her so. She felt herself shake uncontrollably as that wet tongue slowly moved down to her collar running against the bone before the blonde grazed her teeth over the sensitive area.

"Oh god." She mumbled finally having her hands free she reached up digging her nails into the other's shoulder as well as tangling the other in blonde locks. She had never wanted someone so badly or been so excited in her life. Not when Mason touched her, not when he slept with her, it was so new. Every feeling felt like it meant something. _'Which it doesn't…' _She internally reminded herself before groaning out as the diva scraped those stupid pink nails over her stomach causing her to arch her back in need for more contact.

"OH GOD IS RIGHT!" Came Sonny's voice from the door, which caused both girls to immediately jump. Tawni screaming out in a high-pitched voice as she covered her exposed body and blushed brightly clinging onto the brunette who also seemed terrified.

"Oh god, oh god." Sonny continued turning around and trying to calm her heart and push the blush away. She certainly was not mad at her friend, if anything the opposite. She wanted her to be happy with whomever she fell in love with, she was more than anything shocked by the entirety of the situation. "I'm so sorry, I should have knocked I just didn't know you would be in here. But that was really inconsiderate of me, I am so so so sorry!" She rambled loudly and awkwardly as she shuffled her feet and waited for any sign that she was forgiven. Her and Tawni had just gotten on better terms and now this had happened, she would probably hate her forever.

Covering up her body and making sure that Alex's body was covered as well Tawni sat up in the bed and looked across the room at her friend. "Sonny it's fine."

"I know I shouldn't have invaded—wait? What?" She asked shocked turning, wide brown eyes only widening as she looked at the covered women in bed together. Blushing and laughing uncomfortably she looked down at her feet shuffling awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Tawni commanded earning a raised eyebrow from the wizard.

Smirking Alex whispered deviously, only meaning for the diva to hear it. "Again, you are so sexy when you are in control."

This comment only served to make Sonny blush even more so as she turned to head out the door. "Well, I am happy that you found someone Tawni, we'll have to catch up later!" Before she could head out of the room Chad made his way down the hall peeking into the door.

His blue eyes widened at first from shock and then they quickly turned into slits as he glared at the couple in bed, particularly Alex. Sonny grabbed hold of his arm trying to drag him out of Tawni's room, but he was rooted in place. "I totally get it now!" Chad stated as if he had just figured out an important math equation.

"Get what sweetie? I think they need some privacy." The brunette mumbled a smile stretching across her face, wide and slightly creepy, though her boyfriend found it adorable on her.

"Wait just a minute." He said pulling away from her and heading into the room. "This is why you gave her an umbrella and not me? Really sandwich lady, really?" His voice had heightened and as always he was being over-dramatic about not getting the attention that he felt he deserved. Everything was and should be about Chad Dylan Cooper, at least in his world. But this was Tawni Town and the rules seemed a little different.

"Chad, give them some privacy!" Sonny reprimanding, laughing awkwardly and smiling at Tawni and Alex. The wizard giving a slightly sarcastic wave as the other girl dragged her hysterical boyfriend out of the room, shutting the door and saying an elongated and over-excited "goodnight" Even adding a squeak to the end of her word.

As they headed toward their bedroom Tawni and Alex could not help but both roll their eyes and laugh as they heard banter about the umbrella.

"God, you're friends are ridiculous."

"They are not my friends." She said sternly before laughing which the brunette joined in on.

Honestly the wizard had been terrified when Sonny had barged in; she had assumed that it was Mason coming to kill them both. This got her to thinking about her boyfriend and how horrible of a person she was. This was always the worst part of winging it; you always had to deal with the consequences. Glancing up brown eyes met blue and a smile tugged at her lips. She did not understand why she smiled so much when around Tawni, but she did. It made her angry, she was not supposed to like the blonde, she hated everything about her.

"You are so beautiful." Tawni whispered in her high-pitched voice as she tucked a few stray hairs behind Alex's ear.

'_Except when she calls me beautiful… wow did I just love that… god damn it, no!' _"Tawni." Her tone was stern as she pulled away. Blue eyes were now filled with worry before hardening, she knew that with such a simple move she had turned the diva back into the "ice queen" she naturally was.

"What?" She asked in an upset tone as she pulled her manicured hands away crossing her arms.

"I-" The wizard started but was not sure where to go from there as she reached over and placed a hand on the other girl's arm. "I-"

"If you want to leave, the doors right there." Tawni looked away her jaw clenching and unclenching as her nails dug into her arms. It would not be the first time she had been used in such a manner, most of the time it was people trying to get into show business though. She had not thought Alex was that type of girl. "You can show yourself out." She huffed.

"I don't want to leave." Tawni let out the breath that she had been holding, pink coco-moco-coco lips twisting upward and blue eyes shimmering with hope. She did not know what she wanted but she did know she wanted her chance to pleasure the other girl. "I have a boyfriend." Her heart stopped.

'_She has a boyfriend…?' _"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" She mumbled softly.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"Oh isn't it so cute! Tawni finally found someone she can put above herself and love! I'm so excited! I mean I wish that I could have found out about it on different terms." Her face contorted in slight disgust at walking in on her friend in such a compromising position. She had been rambling on about it for some time now.

"Sweetie, come to bed." Chad stated with his trademark grin, standing beside her in only his boxers waiting for his girlfriend to come and spend some quality time with him. _'And stop talking about that girl who didn't give me an umbrella!' _

He wrapped his arms around her and started to drag her toward the bed which caused her smile to widen from ear to ear. At moments he wondered if it would devour her whole, but it was so cute that he never mentioned this strange fear. Finally feeling that he had won her over and had the chance to take her to bed he leant in and kissed her. Smirking into the kiss as she started to kiss him back moaning out against his lips.

Then all of a sudden brown eyes that had closed due to the pleasure of kissing her boyfriend's soft lips widened and she pulled away. "Oh god, but she just met this girl and this girl lives in New York! What if she only wanted to have sex with her and then leave her! Oh no that can't happen, I must talk to her at once!" Before the determined brunette could stomp down the hallway to start another awkward interruption the young man pulled her back into his arms leaning down and kissing her gently on the neck.

Closing her eyes she enjoyed the feel of warm breath against her skin, the way that his soft lips felt against her, and she smiled. "I guess I could always go by the shop and talk to her tomorrow.

"Baby, maybe you should not get in the middle of this." He whispered , knowing how she tended to get carried away with meddling. So much to the point that they had a different name for it, they called it 'Sonny-ing things up.'

"Psh… I'm not going to get in the middle!" She laughed her voice heightening signaling nervousness and obvious lying.

"Baby…" He smiled stretching the word playfully.

Turning around she gave him a stern look, or as stern as she could muster and laughing uncomfortably she slapped his chest. "I'm not going to meddle! I just want to help my friend out!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I do!" She laughed and then he started laughing pulling her back onto the bed and pressing his lips against hers.

"If you say so."

W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P W O W P

End Chapter

Authors note: An interlude chapter. Cute and comical, with some Channy, and some realizations as well as promising DRAMA to come! Sorry I have been busy with school but I promise to update soon if y'all just send some reviews and love my way! :)

Hope that y'all enjoy this chapter!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Boyfriends and Best Friends

Unexpected

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Alex Russo/Tawni Hart and also Channy! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Boyfriends and Best Friends

"Oh Alex you know this wasn't a good idea." Harper stated pacing back and forth in her best friends living room. It was only the two of them, the rest of the family was asleep due to the ungodly hour. The brunette wizard had called her up at four in the morning, frantic, and needing her help, and of course being the girl she was the eccentric redhead rushed to her aid. But she had no advice to give for the current situation.

"I know that Harper!" She groaned out in a deep voice as she rested her head in her arms against her knees. She felt ashamed on more levels than one. Honestly she felt more shame for hurting Tawni by not telling her before they slept together that she had a boyfriend. "What am I going to do?" She whined turning to look up at her friend with worried brown eyes.

Sitting down on the couch the other girl chewed on her bottom-lip trying to think of a solution. "Well, you could break up with Mason if you really like this girl?" Her voice came off slightly judgmental, she loved her friend but had never expected her to be interested in women.

"Yeah." She laughed dryly. "Then watch as he breaks the girl I like's neck. Besides I doubt she wanted something serious anyway. We live a million miles apart."

"But you said she kicked you out, right?"

"Yeah?" Alex asked sarcastically lifting a hand and wondering why her friend had to remind her of such painful things. Honestly she did not even understand why she cared or why it hurt so much to be kicked out. She just wanted to spend the night with the blonde diva and that was not only a normally repulsing thought, but also very odd of her. She didn't even find herself wanting to spend the night with Mason after they slept together and he was her boyfriend.

"Well, it seems a bit peculiar to me that she would have gotten so hurt by you having a boyfriend to kick you out-" She lifted a finger "-if all that she wanted was a one night stand."

"So?"

Harper's eyes widened at the naivety and the pure carelessness of her friend. "SO! Would you want to actually pursue a relationship with her or not?"

This question through Alex for a loop, she did not know if she wanted a relationship. Obviously it would not be one that was ideal and that alone should have been enough for her to immediately say no. The fact that the girl was a complete snob and blonde-drama-bitch, should have been enough to cause her to say HELL NO! Yet, for a few moments she thought it over, how right it felt being close to Tawni, how she had nearly cried when she got kicked out. _'Who am I kidding I did cry… but just a little bit!' _

"Do you?"

This question brought her back to reality and she realized that her friend was staring at her with confused and prying eyes. "Uh, no. No of course not, I could never try and be in a relationship with someone as selfish as her."

"True, you being as selfish as you are and her being as selfish as she is, neither of you would ever gain anything out of this relationship." Harper laughed before being silenced by a brown eyed glare. "Anyhow the problem is solved then!"

"It is?" The wizard questioned doubtfully.

"Sure. If you don't want a relationship with her than all you have to do is pretend like it never happened and be with Mason. Easy as pumpkin pie." Harper wore a bright smile at figuring out the solution to her friend's problem. And although she did not condone lying she knew that Alex would do it anyway so why bother telling her to come clean, especially with her own fear of werewolves, vampires, and all things that could kill her.

"Yeah." She stated with a crack in her voice and a forced grin as she leant back on the couch and propped her shoes up on the table. She would simply never talk to Tawni again, nor see her again, and everything would be fine. She could just be with Mason. _'Why does that not satisfy me though…?'_

'Knock, Knock, Knock!' Came a sound from the door and both girls jumped startled. It was nearly five in the morning at this point and neither knew who would be at the apartment. Harper was terrified.

"Oh my god what if it is a burgler?" She whispered holding onto one of the many pillows on the couch.

Picking up one of the pillows she threw it at her friend before bravely heading toward the door, only hearing her friend yelp. "Then they wouldn't be knocking." She spat sarcastically before looking out the peephole in the door. What she saw was more shocking than someone being at the door so early, she saw that girl who had walked in on her and Tawni. The one with the creepy smile, only she did not appear happy now.

"Oh right." Harper stated before dropping the pillow and walking up behind Alex. "Who is it?"

"It's Tawni's friend, so much for just forgetting things ever happened." _'Not that I would have been able to forget the feeling of her fingers running along my body anyhow…' _Her mind teased causing her body to shiver involuntarily as she opened the door.

Sonny did not wait to be invited in she simply barged inside throwing her hands up in the air and frantically rambling. "How could you do something like that to Tawni! She may not seem it but deep deep under all of that selfish exterior, and those mean comments, and those pink nails, blonde hair, and fake dogs—wait where was I going with this?" She questioned pausing mid-sentence and then right as Alex was going to interject she lifted a finger and pointed at her walking closer to the wizard. "Oh right! Below all of that, there is a really nice girl. Someone who cares for others, someone who wants to be loved, and someone who is self-conscious! That girl is my best friend and that girl has been crying for the last hour because you hurt her!"

Alex was shocked and she did not really know how to respond to the outburst. How could she respond. She had never meant to hurt the blonde diva and for some reason knowing that she had, hurt her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Sonny asked with the most serious look she could muster, she was much more of a lover than a fighter after all. But no one messed with the people that Sonny Munroe loved.

"I just thought we were having fun. I didn't even like her." Alex stated in a cold and annoyed voice as she walked by Sonny nudging her shoulder with her own before sitting back down on the couch.

"How could you just sleep with someone you don't even like?" She questioned with innocent and confused eyes as she walked closer to the girl who was now propped up on the couch, standing over her, hands on her hips.

"I said I didn't like her. Now I don't know."

"Oh." Was all that Sonny could say before a smile started to spread across her face and her heart started to race.

"God put that creepy smile away before you scare Harper!" Alex stated in a disgusted voice, but this did nothing to make the brunette's smile fade, in fact if anything it spread further across her face. "It's not like it matters if I like her anyway. We just decided it would be best for everyone if the princess goes back to L.A. and I stay with my boyfriend."

This did cause her smile to falter but only for a moment because she had already devised a plan, she was going to get the two girls together and make sure everyone was happy. _'Except maybe the boyfriend…' _"But you do like her?"

"Yeah. I guess?" She stated raising an eyebrow at the odd girl. She was just too happy for any human being. Kind of like Harper.

Jumping up and down she squeaked excitedly causing the brunette on the couch to cringe physically at the sound. "Well, then you should give it a chance! I know that you want to take the easy way out, but you know what they say don't you Alex?" She asked sitting down and nudging the girl in the side with her elbow earning a brown eyed glare in her direction.

"What?" She asked despondently.

"Love isn't easy, that's what they say."

Rolling her eyes she pushed Sonny away from her and asked "Will you leave now?"

"Not unless you agree to give this a chance! She really likes you, all she would talk about was how amazing you are, how beautiful you are, how sweet you are, and how hurt she was, and Tawni never talks about anyone aside from herself that way! Please just come with us tonight to the movies, me and Chad were going on a date and you both could come with!"

"You really aren't going to leave unless I agree to this?"

"I'm really not." Sonny said feeling as if she had won her smile practically consumed her face as she again let out a squeak of excitement.

Sighing loudly the wizard looked over the other girl's shoulder to see her best friend who was agreeing with the excited girl, shrugging her shoulders she begrudgingly agreed. "Fine."

"Fine, you'll go?"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Oh! I cannot wait to tell her! Meet us at the theatre tomorrow night at 7:00 sharp!" With one more squeak she stood up laughing amusedly as she quickly made her way out of the apartment and headed back to tell her best friend the great news.

"She's almost as crazy as you." Alex said heading toward the refrigerator not letting any signs show of how excited she actually was to be going on the date. In fact if anything she was acting as normal as usual. As if nothing had happened.

"Yeah." Harper said stretching the word and smiling. "Hey, what does that mean?"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: This next chapter is pretty short, it was supposed to go into last night's chapter but I got upset by a phone call and did not type it out and decided to give y'all what I had. But here is the next chapter, hope that y'all like it and I already have the next planned out!

Just a matter of how many people click the button at the bottom and tell me if they absolutely hate this or want me to continue. :)

Hope y'all enjoyed!

-Tracy Cook


	7. She's Only A Friend

Unexpected

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Alex Russo/Tawni Hart and also Channy! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 7

She's Only A Friend

"She's only a friend Mason!" Alex shouted out at her boyfriend who had just stormed into the sandwich shop and was accusing her of cheating on him, which albeit she had done, but how could he possibly know that?

"I smell her all over your body Alex!" He growled out making his way closer to the waitress who was now backing away from him. Though worried she did not show it and merely smirked rolling her eyes.

'_I took like ten showers this morning before work, how the hell could he possibly smell her on me? He's got nothing.' _Her mind tried to reason and calm her down, it actually worked. There was no way that he could know she had slept with Tawni the other night. "No, her scent is no all over me! We went out the other night with some of her friends and Harper, that's all! Mason she's just a friend." She added laughing sarcastically. Secretly she hoped that he would buy the story because at this point she still was not sure what she wanted.

The werewolf glared over at the redhead who had prior to the interruption been looking at her newest hat in one of the dishes. Her eyes widened as he growled at her and her heart raced. "I'll see you in gym class!" She screamed out in a heightened voice before running out of the substation.

Mason glared back at his girlfriend with disbelieving eyes. "Alex if you are lying to me—"

"You'll tear out my throat and eat it for breakfast, yeah, yeah, enough already." She stated nonchalantly as she waved a hand to signal that she was growing tired of hearing about it as she headed back to her job. _'Wow, I must really hate him right now if I would rather be working than talking to him.'_

Suddenly she was pushed up against the wall of the substation and there was a strong hand gripping her neck tightly, holding her in place. Her boyfriend's eyes were dark and staring into her own as she wiggled to try and free herself. Unable to scream, trying to grasp for breath. "You better not be lying to me Alex. I know you think you are so funny and that bad things cannot touch you because you are simply too amazing, but you are not. If you are engaging in an affair I swear to you, both of you will be together forever. Underground." He whispered the last word against her ear, nails digging into her skin, drawing blood.

Finally he dropped her, and immediately the brunette fell to the ground gasping for air and holding her hand to the cuts in her throat from where his nails hand sunk into the flesh. She had never been so terrified of anyone in her life and decided then and there that she either needed to stay with him or break things off. An affair was out of the question. _'Though if I break things off now he may just assume that I did so because I already was cheating…' _

"God Mason what the fuck, way to abuse your girlfriend!" She shouted out catching the attention of some of the patrons in the restaurant as she stood to her feet and grabbed a few napkins in order to clean the blood from her neck.

"I call it keeping her in line."

"How eighteenth century of you." She spat back, uncertain if that were even the correct time period for when men controlled their wives. _'Who am I kidding, that was all of history. I'm sure he gets my fucking point. God how could I have ever been attracted to this ass? I mean I guess Tawni is kind of a bitch but gahh.'_

"So, what did you and your friends have planned for tonight?" He asked glancing toward the door so quickly that she had no idea Sonny, Tawni, and Chad were standing at it by the time he glanced back toward her, so she had no idea how he could know that she had plans.

"What do you mean? I never said that I had plans with them tonight." Brown eyes glanced toward the clock and she realized that it was 6:30, and she did have plans with them. This worried her, though she thought it may be best if she missed the plans anyway after what had just happened between herself and her boyfriend.

"They are here. I presume to pick you up."

Quickly worried eyes moved toward the door and her heart started to race as Sonny rushed toward them. Oblivious to who the man was but luckily catching on, as did Tawni who crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the British man with angry and jealous eyes. Chad the only one unaware of who he was, all he could think about was how much he hated Tawni's new girl-"whatever."

"Hey there friends." Alex said with a forced smile as she laughed nervously, her voice heightening. Sonny and Tawni exchanged looks of confusion, before the blonde's blue eyes traveled to the wizard's throat. Seeing the blood she gasped and moved toward her worriedly.

"What happened?" She asked, but as pink manicured nails moved to touch her cut throat the brunette backed away, not missing the hurt in blue eyes at the movement.

"Nothing. I slipped, and fell." Alex said so sarcastically that even she wouldn't have believed it and usually she did not care enough that she believed anything. Glaring at Mason he looked away bashfully, almost as if what had happened moments earlier never happened. _'Wow, mood-swings much? Ass.' _

Moving toward the group he smiled and introduced himself. "I am Mason, Alex's boyfriend and lover. It is nice to meet her friends, what all did you have planned tonight?"

'_Boyfriend and lover… So then they have…' _Tawni thought as her eyes fell to the floor and she tried to think of a way that she could get out of the night, all that it was going to do was hurt her. She listened as Sonny and Chad introduced themselves and then felt eyes on her. Glancing up the blonde diva forced a smile, which she usually did not have to do when talking about herself, and said. "I am Tawni Hart, tween superstar!" Her pride allowed her to ignore the ache in her heart as it always did. This was why she did not get close to people.

"The Tawni Hart, I have heard so much about you." He said with a glare toward his girlfriend.

"Really!" She asked excitedly as she said "I have been in a lot of magazines, or did you hear about the show—" Suddenly Sonny nudged her side and leant up to whisper in her ear. "I don't think that's where he has heard about you." Confusion filled her blue eyes before she realized what her best friend meant by the statement and her eyes again saddened and landed on the brunette who was still cleaning the blood from her neck. _'She's been talking about me that much…? Aw… If only—' _"Oh… I see." She finished.

"Where were you all going tonight? My girlfriend failed to inform me that we would be going out with her friends." He said wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders.

'_Wow… controlling much… why the heck is she still with him, when she could be with me? I'm controlling sure, but in a cute way… or a sexy way according to her.' _A blush covered Tawni's face as she thought about the previous night and how amazing it was to be that close to the brunette, she only hoped she would get another chance. But at least she would try and be her friend, she did not think she could let her go at this point. She had let her in too far. "Um…"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't invite you." She spat back at her boyfriend as she nudged his arm off of her shoulder.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "You are my girlfriend, act like it."

Rolling brown eyes she allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders before pleading with Sonny to tell him that he could not go with her eyes. She could not even look into Tawni's blue eyes for fear of what she may see there so she avoided them. All she had wanted all day was to go on this date. Even if she died tomorrow she would be happy holding those stupid manicured hands in her own tonight and kissing those chocolate lips and now she would not have the chance to do either.

"Well, we don't really have money for all five of us."

"I have money." He responded with a charming smile.

"Oh." Sonny said looking over to her blonde best friend whose eyes were still focused on the cuts on Alex's neck. It was growing obvious who had put them there and why she was so afraid to leave her boyfriend. "Well."

"Let him come." Tawni stated her voice low and sad. She did not want to get between this relationship, and she did not want the woman she was starting to care for deeply to get hurt by her controlling boyfriend. She could accept being her friend for now or forever, if Alex wanted to be in this relationship and if it was what was right.

"Huh?" Alex asked confused which earned a glare from her boyfriend. "I mean of course you should come sweetie." She quickly added in a sarcastic voice as she watched the sad smile that was obviously forced by the blonde diva.

"Are we gonna go or not because I'm in this movie and I don't wanna miss a second of chaddy-time!" Chad said, oblivious to everything that was going on.

Rolling her eyes the blonde reached over and grabbed her best friend's boyfriend. "We'll meet you guys in the car, come on Chaddy." Sonny knew that it must have been very hard on Tawni because her best friend would never choose to spend time with Chad if she did not have to, and for him to be her best option, yeah it was bad.

Innocent brown eyes looked toward the couple, she could not even find a smile. _'How could Alex hurt Tawni like this… and what is with her creepy controlling boyfriend? He's such a jerk-face!' _Moving toward them she glared into brown eyes and the wizard felt her heart sink. She had again served to screw up something that could have been an amazing night. Now the night was going to be completely awkward and unbearable.

"Come on Honey, let's go." Mason smirked feeling proud.

'_I hate you..' _She thought before again shrugging his arm off of her shoulders and heading out of the substation toward the car, only stopping to take her apron off.

"Women." He said with a laugh in Sonny's direction before rushing after his girlfriend. Able to physically feel the glare on the back of his head from Tawni's best friend. She was upset and he had a feeling that he had been right about the affair. Tonight he would make the blonde feel as he felt, jealous, so jealous it drives her crazy.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter!

Hope y'all enjoyed!

-Tracy Cook


	8. First Dates Are Always Awkward

Unexpected

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Alex Russo/Tawni Hart and also Channy! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 8

First Dates Are Always Awkward

Alex could not count on both of her hands how many apologetic looks she had sent the blonde diva already and they had not even made it to the theatre yet. She felt terrible, and she hated it. She never felt terrible for mistakes that she made, but this one was truly bothering her. Mason was going out of his way to shove it in Tawni's face that he was dating the wizard and she did not stand a chance. _'If only he knew how much of a chance she had… god damn it.'_

Tawni on the other hand was ignoring the looks from the woman of her affections, putting on a happy award-winning act, and trying to ignore the ache in her chest and the awkwardness of being a fifth wheel. It was not something she was accustomed to, she was always the center of attention and now she was just the only single person on a double date with her friends. It was irritating.

Picking at her perfect pink nails she cast blue eyes toward the couple as they made their way into the theatre, chewing on her bottom lip she examined the cuts running along the tan skin of the brunette. _'I have a feeling he put those marks there… was it because of me? I really don't want her to be hurt—' _Her thoughts were interrupted and her stomach twisted as she was overcome with the need to vomit at the sight before her, Mason had leant down and claimed Alex's lips. _'—Then again that freaking hurts me! How can she just kiss him in front of me…? Though she doesn't look all too into it.'_

It was true; Alex was far from into the kiss with her boyfriend. Even going to the extent to let out a slight groan of annoyance and role her eyes before tugging at his hand and saying. "Let's just get this over with." The wizard had been excited for the night and now it was ruined.

"So what movie are we gonna see? Run Humans Run?" Alex asked with a smile on her features as she thought about the new horror movie that had come out, she really wanted to see it. _'There is probably tons of gore and that's always fun.' _Tawni could not help but smile at the beautiful girl's excitement at the thought of seeing the horror movie, though she could and would proudly admit that she was not into the genre.

Sonny on the other hand looked horrified as her large brown eyes widened and she quickly corrected her with a ramble. "Oh no! That movie seemed way too gruesome for me, besides we are here to see Chad's new movie. Mackenzie Falls: The Movie! It should be full of romance and tons of drama!" Her smile spread across her face as she proudly talked about the movie looking up at her boyfriend and placing a hand against his chest.

With that perfect smirk Chad added. "And of course the best part, plenty of Chaddy!"

"Ughh." The wizard groaned out as her face contorted in disgust.

Chad's smirk fell and his blue eyes quickly shot to Alex before landing on Tawni. "Have I mentioned how much I don't like your new little gi—" He was jabbed in the stomach by Sonny. "—Ow! Jeeze Sonny I was just going to say—" He was jabbed again, and finally gave up on his sentence, pouting.

Mason appeared to pick up on what he had been about to say and the young British man glanced toward the blonde diva, with a demented glare. She quickly glanced away. "Well, I for one can't wait to see the movie." She stated in her high-pitched, slightly frightened voice as she moved toward the ticket booth paying for herself.

The others followed her getting their own tickets, Mason making certain to show that he was buying Alex's only to the annoyance of everyone involved. Even Chad was growing agitated with his blatant need to show that he owned the young girl. "I can pay for my own ticket." The wizard said.

"I prefer to pay for my lady; it is the proper way to court someone." He responded ignoring her and paying for the tickets.

Tawni could not hold back her scoff as she rolled her blue eyes and walked into the theatre, strutting ahead of the others and proudly holding her head up. At least most of the strangers in the main room of the theatre were staring at her, she loved the attention. Alex absolutely hated the attention that the blonde diva was receiving, particularly when some of the guys would come up and ask for a picture with her. It made her heart pound in her ears and her muscles tense from jealousy. _'You have no right to be jealous you fucking hypocrite, you are here with your "wonderful" boyfriend. Deal with it, it's your fault she is flirting with them.'_

Glancing over, blue eyes sparkled with deviation as she saw that Alex was most definitely jealous of the attention she was receiving and made a move to actually kiss the cheek of one of her handsome male fans. _'This will really show her, you can't mess with Tawni Hart and—'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the shorter woman grabbed onto her arm hard, dragging her toward the bathroom. "Owwwww! You're hurting me!" She whined out in her high-pitched voice as she was pulled into one of the stalls, quickly.

"Why the hell are you kissing other guys?" She growled out irrationally.

"Um excuse me?" Tawni questioned with a laugh in her voice as she raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the shorter girl. "Are you kidding me? Please tell me you are kidding? I just had to endure watching you kissing your "boyfriend" and you are going to be mad at me for kissing the cheek of a fan?"

Alex knew that she was wrong but she so rarely ever admitted such things. "That was different; I didn't kiss him to make you jealous! I didn't even want to kiss him in the first place! You wanted to kiss that guy just to piss me off and that's not okay!"

"Yep and it looks like my plan worked!" She squeaked out before grinning smugly.

"I hate you." The wizard mumbled as she let out another loud sound of aggravation.

"Well you aren't on my favorite people's list right now either." The blonde diva responded with another roll of her blue eyes, crossing her arms and tapping her heel clad foot on the tile floor. "You were scratched off that list when you invited your boyfriend to our date."

"God!" She practically screamed as she placed a hand to her forehead and tried to figure a way out of the situation. Where was Justin when you needed him? He always fixed her messes. "I didn't want him to be here Tawni, I just can't really break up with him. Besides you didn't really ever tell me what you want out of me before you kicked me out of the hotel."

Now it was the taller woman's turn to be quiet as she chewed on her pink bottom lip, it was true; she had kicked her out without even giving her a chance to speak her mind. But it had hurt, really bad, and she never let people in far enough to hurt her. No one ever saw behind the façade to the feelings with her, not without a lot of effort as Sonny would know. Thinking it over she tried to come up with an answer and finally responded with the only thing she could.

"I don't know what I want honestly. I just know that I can't stop thinking about you, I think about you more than my "image" and that is just not healthy for me." She laughed a little, as did Alex. "I just know that I really like you. A lot, but you have that stupid boyfriend, with his stupid charming British accent, and his stupid—"

Suddenly she was interrupted as she was pushed against the stall and full lips crashed against her own in a heated kiss. "Mmmm." Tawni moaned out against those perfect lips, once again enjoying the softness she found there, the way that they moved against her own, the way that they set her body on fire with desire and need. Reaching up she entangled her fingers into Alex's dark curls pulling on her hair as she tried to pull the wizard even closer to her, this action earning an eager moan from the shorter woman who obliged pressing their bodies tightly together, her firm thigh finding its way between the diva's legs. She could feel the heat radiating off of her center and it caused her to whimper with need.

As Alex's mouth opened in order to let out a strangled whimper Tawni took advantage, allowing her tongue to run along that full bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth and suckling it. Proudly enjoying the way that the wizard's body responded to this action. Though the smugness was quickly swiped away as Alex took control, firmly pressing her thigh against her wet center through the fabric of her pants. Pulling back the diva slammed her head back against the stall groaning out in pleasure. "God Alex!"

"Shh… Baby you need to be quiet." Alex stated hotly against that perfect neck before leaning down in order to pepper heated kisses along the spray-tanned skin. _'I can't believe I ever thought I hated this skin. Jesus Christ. But Mason is going to know… Why hasn't he barged in and killed us already?' _Her worried mind was silenced as she felt Tawni start to rock her hips against her, moaning out at the friction that we being caused. _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Mason this is just, Fuck!'_

"God you are so sexy." The wizard said her voice deep and husky due to the lust as she sucked that perfect skin into her mouth, eliciting even more moans. She did not even bother silencing her at this point; she wanted to hear her scream for her.

'_We really need to stop this, I don't want her to get hurt because of me…' _Her conscience nagged and for once it won, because it would be worse to see Tawni's throat torn out in front of her eyes than to not finish her, lowering her thigh she heard that whiny whimper the diva made and she grinned against her neck.

"Why'd you stop!" She asked with a pout on her pink coco-moco-coco lips.

"Because we can't do this here, not with Mason in the same building."

This sobered Tawni up immediately, any desire and heat she had been feeling drained from her body and she pushed the other woman away from her. Blue eyes glaring down at her as she prepared for a perfect diva storm out. "Of course! Get out of my way!"

"Tawn." Alex reached out placing her hands on the other girl's arms.

"I. Don't. Want. To hear it! Just let me out of here!" Her voice was high and frantic.

"You need to hear it!" She interrupted. "God damn it stop being so stubborn and just pay some attention to what I am saying!" The brunette growled out which startled Tawni to the extent that she did quiet down. Glaring down into large beautiful brown eyes. "Mason has threatened me; he's threatened both of us, if anything is going on. So we just need to stay calm and pretend like we aren't into each other."

"Is that so?" She lifted an eyebrow and clenched her jaw. _'How dare he threaten me? How dare he threaten Alex?' _"I knew he was the one who cut you! How dare he? Who does he think he is?" With that she pushed passed the wizard and made her way out of the stall, ready to give Mason a piece of her mind.

Quickly Alex followed her. "Wait! Tawni it isn't that simple!"

It was too late though the blonde diva was strutting toward Mason only to slap him across the face, to every one's shock. Sonny and Chad stared with wide eyes, Alex nearly laughed but she was too afraid to do so, and Mason looked like he could kill. His eyes turned completely black but Tawni did not back up. "That is for abusing your girlfriend and treating her like an object! She deserves better than you!"

"Like yourself I presume?"

"Well yes, I would be a better choice then you." She stated confidently placing her manicured hands on her hips as she moved even closer to him.

As his fangs started to grow blue eyes widened in horror and she backed away from the man who was suddenly sprouting hair along his face and down his neck. "What the heck? What are you?" She screamed out as she walked backward toward Alex. The wizard had been trying to hide her powers but as Mason launched toward the two of them, she felt the need to protect the diva and wrapped her arms around her waist muttering out the spell in order to send them to a different place in a blink of an eye.

Noticing that they had disappeared Mason growled out and howled before quickly making his way out of the theatre in order to find them, he would find them and when he did he would taste Tawni's blood.

Sonny and Chad continued to stare, both blinking but neither saying anything.

"Well, that was unexpected." Chad finally stated before looking back at the clock. "Oh no, we are late for Chaddy time!"

"Chad!" She slapped him on the chest.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter!

Hope y'all enjoyed! I would love some feedback. :)

-Tracy Cook


End file.
